


match me blow for blow

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Casual Sex, Euphemisms, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Leonie is blunt, Oral Sex, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Leonie and Felix have an arrangement to blow off steam. And they also spar.





	match me blow for blow

**Author's Note:**

> everyone talks about felix's thing for redheads when it comes to sylvain and annette, but never leonie. :( maybe i just like leonie more than average.
> 
> incidentally, my thoughts on this fic is that they stopped doing the sex when shit got complicated in the story then after the timeskip figured out how to have a friendship about things that aren't fighting or casual sex. 
> 
> day 19 pairing: felix/leonie  
day 19 "kink": casual sex (yeah it's not really a kink, more a premise, but lemme have this)

The training hall was empty except for Leonie and Felix and the flood of light from the red-gold sunset. They had been going for nearly an hour, and though the win count favored Felix, Leonie’s mood had yet to sour. He was an excellent sparring partner, and she was getting familiar with his quick, precise footwork. As they wore down and he got fractionally slower she was able to sweep his legs out from under him with her lance. He hit the ground hard. 

She set one foot on his shin, putting enough pressure down that he wouldn’t immediately jump back to his feet. Felix was flushed and breathing hard and Leonie couldn’t help her smile. “Wanna take this to the closet?” she asked, feeling a twinge of wanting in her snatch at the sight of him breathless, hot, and sweaty before her. 

Felix scoffed and jerked his leg out from under her foot. “Finally,” he said, getting to his feet and walking up to Leonie. He pulled her closer by the front of her uniform and her tongue was in his mouth before they even took a step towards the supply closet. 

It was an informal arrangement they had, started by Leonie’s observation of, “We’re young, good-looking, and horny. Doesn’t have to be anything more than blowing off steam.” And she had been right. Felix was an excellent sparring partner, and was getting to be an even better _sparring partner_. Maybe they could even be friends, once they could find a way to interact besides competition. 

By the time they clattered into the supply closet their shirt buttons were already undone and Leonie was trying to get into Felix’s trousers. 

“Stupid trousers,” she groused, and Felix took a moment to unfasten them before shoving Leonie onto the hard fabric mats that had been used to teach them to fall safely in combat or off a mount. She had been an observant student and collapsed onto the mat winded, but not even bruised by the impact. Felix had his cock in hand, looking down at her, like he was deciding what to do.

“Have you ever dove for pearls?” Leonie asked, smiling as she realised exactly what kind of idea she was having. Felix raised an eyebrow and Leonie huffed. “Tongue-lapping? High diving?” He still wasn’t getting it and this had to be a problem of being raised noble. They learned pretty phrases like “making the beast with two backs” or something about serving a Duscur sex goddess, but didn’t know any of the good, vulgar phrases. 

“Cunt licking,” she said flatly, and now Felix got it. “I’ll eat cock, you’ll eat pussy, and we’ll both have a good time.”

“Agreed,” Felix said, as if this was a business negotiation. Whatever, she got him where she wanted, with his knees on either side of her head and his swollen cock hanging over her face. He flipped up her skirt and shoved her undergarments aside. 

“No teeth, take it easy on the clit, use your hands if you can,” Leonie said. “And have fun.” She took his cock in her hand and licked from the head to his balls. They were in easy reach so she licked them, too, taking care after all the warnings Felix had given her about their sensitivity. His mouth descended on her snatch and she felt his mouth go at the same intensity it always did. Felix didn’t really do easy or gentle, and Leonie liked it that way. She could have easy, gentle sex with someone she loved. This was about mutual satisfaction.

It took him a few tries, but Leonie was vocal about how he felt between her thighs and he seemed to figure it out quick enough. Meanwhile she was getting his cock as wet with saliva as she could manage, her face getting soaked and messy in the bargain. Some of it was her own spit, but part of it was sweat from their long sparring session. She was certain Felix was damp with sweat as well as spit and slick as well. With one hand she guided Felix’s cock into her mouth and it slipped past her lips and down her tongue. Felix groaned into her snatch and she bumped his head with her knee to prompt him to continue.

She couldn’t be entirely sure what he was doing, but she was pretty sure he was rubbing her clit with one hand and licking the rest. Sometimes his tongue teased her hole and if she didn’t have a cock in her mouth she would have made some noises to encourage him to continue with that.

His hips twitched and his cock pulsed, occasionally cutting off her breath while she worked him with her tongue and massaged the space between his balls and ass with her hands. Whatever she was doing, he seemed to like it. Felix’s mouth stuttered and stopped and he was cursing and then he came, trying to press even deeper into her mouth. Leonie relaxed her mouth and pressed up on his hips until she could breathe again and let him ride it out. 

He finally pulled out and Leonie swallowed all the saliva and come in her mouth and then coughed a little at the taste. She wished she had some water on hand. Felix flopped to the side, next to her, and she turned over to face his thighs.

“I’m not done yet,” she prompted, and Felix grumbled, but Leonie opened her legs and Felix jammed two fingers into her aching snatch and pressed two more to her clit, his usual method for finishing her off. He was intense but never rough, and Leonie was already so close to coming from so much stimulation that after a few minutes her back arched, she cried out a few choice swears, and she rode Felix’s fingers until she was too sensitive to even think of being touched. 

A few minutes later the two of them were ruffled and sweaty but presentable after a long sparring session and they were back in the training hall to put away their weapons.

“Nice match,” Leonie said, holding up a hand. Felix clapped her hand with his, returning the compliment. Then Leonie waited until she had full control of her legs before she left the training hall for a bath.


End file.
